Not What She Seemed
by blastendedskroot
Summary: When Sicily moves from Australia and starts at Hogwarts, she soon befriends the Weasley twins. Soon, she starts spending more and more time with Fred. But Sicily is harbouring a secret. Will she ever open up to anyone? Rated T, for some bad language. *DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHIARA AND SICILY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, so please wish me luck!**

**When Sicily moves from Australia and starts at Hogwarts, she soon befriends the Weasley twins. Soon, she starts spending more and more time with Fred. But Sicily is harbouring a secret. Will she ever open up to anyone? Rated T, for some bad language.**

Sicily's POV

I stood on platform nine and three quarters with Chiara Finch-Fletchley and her brother Justin. Chiara was talking to me animatedly but I was only half listening. My mind was on other things.  
Suddenly, a loud noise caused me to look around. A large family had just come through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Three ginger boys, a ginger girl, a girl with crazy, bushy hair and another boy, who was unmistakably Harry Potter. Chiara had obviously heard them too as no sooner had they all reassembled, she had shouted, "GEORGE! FRED!" The two older looking boys turned to look at us. "Chiara!" They chorused together and ran over to us.

"Hey, parrot brain" they said to Justin. "Hey Gred, Forge" He said, grinning. "How were the holidays?"  
"Same as usual" Said one of the gingers. "Harry and Hermione came over for part of it. Percy and Dad fell out. Percy left. You know how it is. Then mum got all upset about it and cried a lot. Personally I don't get what's so special about Perc. But Oh well." Justin laughed, knowingly.

"Who's your friend?" the other one of them asked, looking at me. Chiara laughed. "This is Sis, my friend. She's just come over here from Australia; her dad came to work for the ministry." She said. "Sis, this is Fred and this is George." She gestured to them. "G'day there" I said. "How do I remember which one of you is which?" Immediately, Fred said "I'm the handsome one." George grinned, "Awh, Fred always the joker, aren't you?" he said. "What he means is that I'm the handsome one and he's just my brother." I looked over to Chiara, hoping for some kind of reassurance that they weren't mad. She was in fits of giggles.  
"We were-" She started to say but then the whistle went to board the train. "Shit," George said. "We should go grab our stuff and say bye to mum. See you on the train." The twins walked off in the direction of the people they came with.  
Chiara looked over at me. "And that. Was your first introduction to the Weasley twins. Don't worry, you'll get used to them!" She said.

"Bye, you two, I'm going to go find some real people to sit with for the journey," said Justin. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bye, see you at the feast" Chiara called after him.

And with that, we boarded the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this is a very boring chapter, but it's kind of needed for the future. Also, sorry they're so short at the moment!**

Fred's POV

George and I walked up and down the train, looking for Chiara and Sicily. Eventually, George said "FOUND THEM!" I looked into the compartment he was gesturing too. Sicily was sitting, looking out of the window while Chiara was reading. I grinned. Chiara always had a book with her.

We slid the compartment door open. "Oi, Chiara. Budge up," said George. She moved along, without looking up and stuck her middle finger up at him. "No need for that," he said, laughing. I slid in next to Sicily. For a moment, I examine her. She was incredibly pretty, but there was something sad in her eyes. She smiled at me. "George, right?" George looked up at me. "He wishes." She laughed and then replied, "It might take me a while to remember which one of you is which." She looked at us for a moment. "George, you have a bigger nose." She said finally. George looked offended. Then he smiled. "What you mean is that Fred's nose is too small." Again, she laughed. Now it was my turn to look offended. Chiara looked up from her book and said, "George, did you just fart? You SO just farted. Ew, gross." George looked triumphant. "Silent but deadly." He said. He winked at me, and pointed at Sis. She was holding her nose and trying to open the window. "You two aren't great with first impressions, I guess?" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

Later on, after several games of exploding snap, the sweet trolley came round. Chiara bought a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog for each of us. I groaned. "I think this is my 7th Dumbledore," I said. "I got him too," Smiled Sicily. "No, I feel left out," said George "I ended up with Nicholas Flammel. What a bore." He pretended to yawn."Does anyone want a smartie?" Said Sicily.

"A what?" asked George.

"They're a type of muggle sweet I'm sort of addicted too" She said.

We all put our hands out for one. They were small and colourful. I put it into my mouth. In the middle was chocolate. "I can see why you like them." We all said to her.

There was a silence so I said, "How come you came to England?"

"My dad got a new job here, with the ministry. He really wanted it and so we moved over here in August." She answered.

"My dad works at the ministry too." I said. She smiled.

"Maybe they'll meet each other, what department is your dad in?" She asked.

"He's the Head of the Miuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"Really? My dad's just gone into the Department or Mysteries."

The conversation carried on for a while until Chiara said "Ooh, it's Hogwarts!" And we all went into a mad panic to change into our robes before the train stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, to everyone who has started reading this! Sorry I haven't uploaded for ages, I've had exams and stuff's just been hectic! I will hoepfully get on top of it more now!**

**I just want to say that McGonagall's speech, The sorting hat song and Dumbledore's speech's were all written by J. . ****I DO NOT OWN THEM.**** The same with ****all**** the charectors ****except**** Chiara and Sis!**

Sicily's POV

I stepped off the train and a huge man greeted me. "Rubius Hagrid, keeper of the Keys and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. You're new aren't you?" He didn't wait for a reply. "You'll 'ave to come with me then, get in a boat." I looked around. Chiara and the twins had already wandered off so I did what Hagrid said. I climbed into the boat that was nearest to me. There were two other people already in the boat. They looked like first years. We travelled in silence over to the castle, the boat sliding easily over the water.

My first view of the castle was magnificent. It looked (excuse the pun) magical. It was larger than I imagined, somehow. There were lights twinkling in all the windows.

We got to the edge of the lake and climbed out of the boat. We walked up to the enormous doors. Hagrid knocked on them, with his huge fist. A small witch with glasses and pursed lips opened the door. "The first years and Sicily for you, professor." Said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid, you may join the other teachers now. I will take them from here." Said the woman.

"I am professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She turned to me. "You're Sicily, aren't you?" I nodded, silently. "You will be sorted first because you are older than the rest."

We entered the hall. I suddenly felt embarrassed. Hundreds of faces were turned towards us. We sat down, to the edge of everyone else. McGonagall brought a stool through with a thread bear hat on it. To my suprise, it started to sing.

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin"

Everyone was silent for a second, before they burst into a round of applause. I waited for a second before McGonagall called my name. I stood up, walked over to the hat and put it on.

"Ah, a steady mind, I see. You're bright, oh yes, very bright. Raven claw maybe? Oh! What's this I see? A secret? Something that you will take to the grave? What about Slytherin? No. I also see courage, so much courage. You've been through alot, haven't you? Yes. That's it." There was a moment of silence before:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindor's stood up and cheered. I could see the twins and Chiara's faces, grinning at me.

"YOU GO SICILY." Shouted Fred. I walked over to the table where they were all sitting.

"Well done, sweetie," Chiara whispered in my ear.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and said "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

After the feast, Dumbledore introduced some new woman. To be fair, I didn't hear any of it. She said something about pruning?

That night, I went to bed stuffed full of food and feeling very happy. I couldn't wait for my first year!


End file.
